


Welcome To The Show

by tillyenna



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Group Sex, M/M, Rookie Initiation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna
Summary: I wanted to write Aleks her swedish and finnish stars boys having a gang bang for her birthday.... but it turned SOFT AF... So this is super soft, Esa gets to "Initiate" Roope and Miro into being Dallas Stars.
Relationships: Esa Lindell/Roope Hintz, John Klingberg/Esa Lindell, Mattias Janmark/John Klingberg, Mattias Janmark/John Klingberg/Miro Heiskanen, Miro Heiskanen/Esa Lindell, Miro Heiskanen/Roope Hintz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Welcome To The Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aleksrothis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleksrothis/gifts).



> Dub con warning: it's emotionally expected of the rookies to have sex with their vets, and Esa discusses his own intiation where he felt pressured. HOWEVER, he makes it perfectly clear in this case that Miro and Roope have the choice to say no.

It’s just before training camp when Esa gets a text from his Captain, asking if he’s back in town, asking him to meet up for coffee. It’s not unusual, Jamie’s a diligent Captain, and he likes to meet up with the boys one on one a few times a season. They start by catching up, swapping stories about their summers, Esa sharing a little about Helsinki, Jamie sharing about being at home in Victoria.

“It was nice to not have to speak English,” Esa confesses, “It’s easier.”

“About that,” Jamie smiles at him, and there’s a hint of nervousness underneath him, “We have a couple of Finnish rookies joining us this year.”

“Heiskanen?” Esa asks, he was their first round draft pick the year before, and he’s been waiting for him to come over.

“Yep,” Jamie confirms, “And Rope Hintz,” he frowns to himself, “I think I said that wrong.” He shakes it off, “He was drafted a couple years back, and he was playing in Austin last year, but we think he’ll be up with us.”

“It’s Roope,” Esa corrects him, “Will be nice to have some more Fins, can maybe chirp Janny and Klinger because we’ll outnumber them.”

“I want you to welcome them to the team,” Jamie comes out with it, it’s blunt and to the point.

Esa stares at him in confusion for a minute, “But, I’m still so young.”

Jamie shrugs, “You’re the right man for the job Lindy,” He always has such confidence in his teammates, “And I think it will be easier for them.”

It gives Esa cause to think, would he have been more comfortable with a countryman welcoming him to the team – Klinger had been there for it, but it had been Jordie who’d done it. It hadn’t been the worst experience in the world, indeed it had opened Esa’s eyes to things he’d never even considered, and John had been there with him. He shook himself out of his reverie, and met Jamie’s eyes, “I’d want another vet with me.”

“Of course,” Jamie visibly relaxes and Esa wonder’s what he’d have done if Esa had said no.

“Klinger, and he can bring his boy if he wants.”

“Don’t even need to run it by me,” Jamie says nonchalantly, “Wait until after they’ve hit ten games of course,” Jamie has no doubt that they will, “And then just let me know when you’re planning on doing it.”

The conversation slips back into easier topics, but the request never leaves Esa’s mind.

Over the next few weeks, he finds his mind coming back to his own welcome to the team. Most of the NHL teams have their own form of initiation – usually along the same lines. The Stars are a good team to be initiated into, their rules are simple, some form of penetrative sex, with the initiate being on the receiving end – it can just be a blowjob however. Most teams have the rule that initiation or welcoming is never compulsory, but it’s a well known fact that if you decline, you’ll never really be considered part of the team, so it’s possible, but not always worth it. Esa hadn’t actually minded his own welcome, Jordie had been patient with him, and Klinger had been there, only a few years older than him. He’d never experienced penetration before that night, but it had become a staple since then and he often wonders how Jordie would react if he knew how much of an effect he’d had on Esa’s sex life.

It’s about a month into the season when he realises the deadline is coming up and he needs to start making plans, he pulls Klinger aside after practise and asks him to grab coffee with him.

“Just me, or Matty too?” Klinger asks, the two of them are usually inseparable.

“You can bring him,” Esa grins at him, he knows how grumpy Janny gets if he’s separated from John for any length of time.

It reminds him of the conversation he’d had with Jamie a few weeks before, sat opposite them, in a small secluded café, coffees on the table in front of them. He decides to just bite the bullet and start up the conversation, Klinger clearly knows he’s been asked here for a reason.

“Bennie asked me to welcome the new finnish rookies.” He says, “Roope and Miro,”

John purses his lips in appreciation, “Nice,” he grins widely, “You nervous?” He knows full well that Esa hasn’t welcomed anyone to the team yet.

“A little,” Esa admits with a shrug, “I was hoping you’d agree to be there.” There’s a symmetry to it, John being present at his own initiation, and now this.

“I don’t mind,” John makes it sound like he’s doing Esa a favour, like he wouldn’t be completely into it, “It would be your show though.”

“Of course,” Esa grins back at him, “I call the shots, but it would be nice to have you there for support.” He gives another little shrug, “Besides, will be easier than dealing with two of them at once.”

“You want to do them at the same time?”

Esa nods, “They’re close, and I think it will be easier on them, if they’re not alone.”

John nods in agreement, before his hand slides under the table, onto Janny’s thigh – it’s not a noticeable movement, unless you’re looking for it. “Can I bring Matty?”

“Of course,” Esa says again, “I assumed you would.”

“Any ideas on how yet?”

Esa shakes his head, “I want to talk to them about it,” he’s not a north American, he’s not going to go barging in without a care as to how they want it – he got lucky with Jordie, but he’s not sure every rookie got the same thing.

He waits until they’re on a road trip, nameless hotels were built for this sort of thing. The trip starts with a win, which puts them all in a good mood, and they have a travel day next, ending up in a hotel that will look like the dozens of other hotels that they stay in. He catches Jamie on the bus between the plane and the hotel. “I’ll do it tonight.” he says softly.

“Good,” Jamie pats him on the shoulder, “Let me know if there’s anything you need, ok?”

Esa nods, and then moves back to his own seat.

They all wait on the bus, while the front office staff go to sort out their room keys and their luggage, and Jamie stands up to announce it to the rest of the team.

“Gentlemen,” he calls out to quiet them down, “I am pleased to let you all know, that Miro and Roope are to be officially welcomed to the team tonight.” He manages to pronounce Roope’s name better than he did the first time he’d said it to Esa, but it still wasn’t correct.

There are whoops and hollers all around the bus, teammates leaning forward to clap the two rookies on the shoulder.

“As their fellow Finn, Lindy’s gonna do the honours for me,” Jamie shot a grin at Esa, leaning over to clap him on the shoulder.

There are more cheers of “get it Lindy” and “fuck yeah” and the mood is still exuberant when they’re given their room keys.

Esa taps Miro and Roope on the shoulders, “Follow me to my room,” he says softly in Finnish. When they get there, the two rookies sit on the bed, leaving him leaning against a table to talk to them.

“It’s time for your initiation tonight yes?” He asks them, “What have you heard about it so far.”

“That you’re going to have sex with us,” Miro grins up at him.

Esa nods, “Essentially, yes, but how do you feel about that?”

“Awesome,” Miro’s still grinning, and his tone let’s Esa know that there’s no fronting here, he genuinely is excited by the prospect.

“I’ve asked Klinger and Matty to be in the room, Would you be ok with having sex with either of them?”

The youngest rookie blushes bright red, biting his lip and nodding, before adding with an unapologetic shrug, “I like sex.”

Esa rolls his eyes, he can’t help himself, and reaches out to ruffle his hand through Miro’s hair, before turning to Roope, who hasn’t even looked at him yet. “Roope?”

The older rookie shrugs, still not meeting Esa’s eyes.

Esa crouches down in front of him, one hand on each of Roope’s knees, “If you don’t want this to happen then it won’t.”

Roope lets out a hollow little laugh, “And I’m never really a Star,” he meets Esa’s eyes this time as he says sarcastically, “I can play hockey and not be a real NHL player just as easily in Austin.”

“No,” Esa squeezes his kneescaps softly in an attempt to comfort him, “I mean if you don’t want to do it, then I will lie to Jamie, and Miro here will lie to the rest of the team and we will say that you did.”

Roope frowns at him, “Why would you even do that?”

“Us Finns have to stick together,” Esa grins, “And I have no desire to have sex with anyone who doesn’t want it.”

Roope is back to not meeting his gaze again, “It’s not that I don’t want it,” he admits eventually, “I’ve just never….”

Esa understands, he’d been in the same position, “We’ll go slow,” he promises, “And it’s not like I’m not some American you won’t understand.” He thinks back to a couple of moments of confusion during his own welcoming, where Jordie had given instructions in English that he hadn’t followed, and Klinger had translated into Swedish, and whilst his Swedish was better than his English at the time, he still hadn’t understood.

“I don’t want…” Roope glances nervously towards Miro before shaking his head and going quiet.

“Roope,” Esa says softly, reaching up a hand to Roope’s cheek so he can guide him into making eye contact, “If there’s something you don’t want, I need to know.”

Roope shrugs, “I don’t mind who,” he admits, “But I don’t want to be passed around.”

Esa nods, “Not a problem.” He rocks back onto his heels before standing up, “Now, off to your own room,” he instructs, “I’ll come and find you after dinner when I want you.”

After dinner he invites John and Matty back to his room.

“Nervous?” Klinger asks in English.

Esa nods, there’s no point hiding it from him.

“Come here,” John pulls him into his arms, holding him tight and he feels Mattias coming up behind him to sandwich him in between them. “Matty and I are right here.”

Esa buries his face in Klinger’s neck, feeling Janny press a kiss to the side of his neck.

“You want me to take over at any point,” Klinger says softly, “You just say, I’ll be right there.”

Taking strength from the older man Esa nods, and straightens up. “Matty,” he says quietly, “Will you go and get them?”

Mattias looks briefly to John for confirmation, before heading out the door.

“I mean it Esa,” John’s carding a hand through Esa’s hair, “If you want, I can tell them what to do, or I can tell you what to tell them to do.”

“I want to do this,” Esa has a determined tilt to his jaw, it won’t be easy, but this isn’t just about welcoming the rookies to the team, this is about him becoming one of the veteran players on the team as well.

“I’m right here if you change your mind.” John leans forward capturing his lips in a soft kiss.

Esa grins into it, his arms twining around Klinger’s neck as the older man pulls him closer by his waist.

By the time Mattias returns to the room with the two rookies, Klinger has Esa pressed up against the wall, one thigh slotted between his legs, kissing him relentlessly.

“Started without us did you?” Janny raises an eyebrow. “How’s that for manners?”

Esa feels himself blush, but Klinger’s just grinning at their teammates utterly unashamed.

“Ok,” Esa straightens his t-shirt, turning to the rookies, “I think you both need to get down to your underwear and get on the bed.”

To his surprise, Roope is the one who starts pulling his t-shirt over his head, Miro is the one who is blushing and hesitating. Esa looks at him questioningly.

“What if I’m not wearing any?” Miro asks with a cheeky grin.

Esa rolls his eyes, he can see what it’s going to be like with Miro already, “Then I guess you’re getting naked.” He says, before turning back to Klinger. “Sit if you want to,” he gestures to the arm chair in the corner of the room, “I was thinking we could start with a little show.”

Klinger nods in approval, folding himself into the armchair and pulling Janny into his lap. Esa on the other hand moves some of the items on the hotel room desk, and sits on it, staring at the bed.

Miro and Roope sit on the bed, Miro naked, Roope in a pair of boxers – they’re next to each other, but not quite touching, and well, Esa thinks, that won’t quite do.

“I want you to kiss each other,” he tells them, before clarifying in Finnish, “Make-out,”

Miro glances at Roope, before clearly deciding that he’s going to have to take the lead to start with, and he swings one leg over his teammate until he’s kneeling in Roope’s lap, arms resting on his shoulders.

“Hey,” he says softly, reaching down to move Roope’s hands to his hips, before he rests them on Roope’s broad shoulders again.

Roope looks like an animal caught in headlights, but as Miro leans forward and dips his head, he tilts his face up to meet his lips in a kiss, and Esa can see the jerk as his breath catches in his chest.

Despite being younger, Miro is clearly the more experienced of the two, tilting his head to get a better angle, nipping softly at Roope’s lower lip, his tongue flickering into his mouth and curling gently teasing soft moans from Roope.

Roope on the other hand has white knuckles where he’s gripping Miro’s hips too hard, the tension in his shoulder’s hasn’t left yet, but he seems content to let Miro lead the kiss, following him, to the point where when Miro put’s a soft hand on his chest, pushing him gently backwards he falls back onto the pillows, releasing his grip on Miro’s hips to wrap his arms around his waist.

Miro grins at him, propping himself up on his forearms, one either side of Roope’s head, before dipping his head down to kiss him again, this time pressed against him from head to toe. He can feel that Roope is growing hard against him, and he shifts his hips a little to get some friction, but before he can do it again, Esa has stepped forward and slapped him lightly on his naked backside.

“None of that,” Esa grins down at him, “I want kissing and only kissing until I tell you otherwise.”

Miro gives a huff of frustration, but bends his head down to carry on what they’re doing. It’s actually hotter, not being allowed to do anything about either his or Roope’s growing erections – they’re pressed against each other, and whilst before, maybe he’d have thought about doing something about them every few minutes, now because he knows he can’t, the only thought in his mind is how desperately he wants to.

Roope is clearly feeling the same thing, because his hands have started wandering across Miro’s back, dipping down to the top of his buttocks.

Miro gives a little moan to encourage him, before turning to look at Esa, “Please,” he says softly.

Esa laughs, he’s beginning to enjoy himself, and he could watch them kiss each other for hours, “No,” he says simply, “Carry on,” he glances sideways at Klinger who has his eyes trained on the rookies but his lips pressing kisses up and down the side of Janny’s neck, before turning back to watch the show that Miro and Roope are putting on for them.

It’s quite something, the taught line of Miro’s muscled back, the dip of his back into the swell of his buttocks, Roope’s large strong hands gripping into his skin hard enough that it will at the very least leave marks.

“You can grab his ass Roope,” Esa says softly, watching, his bottom lip caught between his own teeth, as Roope obeys, his hands sliding lower, cupping one buttock in each hand and gripping firmly.

Miro’s moans are getting louder, and the little aborted twitches of his hips more frequent as he fails to remember Esa’s command not to rub off against Roope, his kisses are getting sloppier and more wet.

“Alright,” Esa steps forward, one hand on the small of Miro’s back, “Miro, I want you to suck Roope for me,”

Roope looks up at him in shock, like he hadn’t realised his own pleasure would be considered at all that evening.

“No coming,” Esa points at him sternly, “And Miro will finger you a little while he does it.”

“I’ve never…” Roope starts looking nervously up at him.

Esa pauses for a minute to consider, and then nods, “New plan then,” he slaps Miro on the ass, “Get up, I want you lying flat on your back.”

The young man scrambles to obey, lying on his back, hands behind his head, his cock now hard and bobbing against his stomach.

“Take these off,” Esa tugs at the waistband of Roope’s boxers, before turning to Miro and grabbing him by both ankles, tugging him roughly until his knees are hanging off the end of the bed, his head lying right in the middle. “You’ll need a pillow,” he tells him, before turning back to Roope.

He manhandles Roope onto the bed, until he’s kneeling over Miro’s face, his hard cock jutting out into the air between them, he pushes down on Roope’s spine until he’s how he wants him, on all fours, his ass up and waiting for him. Esa had planned ahead, so he fishes one of the bottles of lube he’d brought with him out of his pocket, pumping a couple of squirts into this hand.

“Esa,” Miro whines a little, “Can I suck him?”

“Go ahead,” Esa grins at him, before rubbing his clean hand softly over Roope’s round buttock. “You distract him while I open him up.” He starts slow, circling just one lube slick finger around Roope’s entrance, watching as he struggles not to jerk his cock forward into the heat of Miro’s mouth, Miro who is currently swirling his tongue around the head of Roope’s cock.

Esa leans forward so he can talk softly into Roope’s ear, “Put it in his mouth,” he whispers, “Look at how much he wants it.

Roope groans glancing down at Miro’s wet pink mouth, before tilting his hips forward thrusting the head of his cock into Miro’s mouth.

Esa waits until he sees Miro close his lips around the head of Roope’s cock, sucking gentle, to slip the tip of his finger inside Roope’s ass. It causes the young man to gasp in surprise, but as he tries to jerk away from the unfamiliar sensation, that just drives the head of his cock deeper into Miro’s mouth.

“You’re ok,” Esa moved with him, so his finger didn’t slide out of Roope’s ass, and lifts his other hand to smooth small circles at the base of his spine, “You can do this,” he’s slow as he inches the finger further inside, but Roope is distracted now by the tight suction around his cock and it takes nothing until Esa can slide the finger in and out with ease, when he goes to add the tip of another finger Roope glances back over his shoulder at him for half a second, before letting his head hang down again, which Esa takes as tacit approval to carry on. It takes a little more time to slide the second finger into his teammate, but before two long he’s thrusting two finger’s in and out of Roope, occasionally brushing against his prostate, scissoring his finger’s apart to stretch him further.

Eventually, Roope gives a gasp, “Wait,” he glances over his shoulder at Esa and his gaze is haggard, “Is too much.”

“Ok,” Esa slides his fingers out, wiping his hands on the towel he’d thankfully thought to put on the bed before they’d started, “Take a break.” He throws the bottle of lube at Miro who is lying back on the bed, panting and thrusting up into the air. “Open yourself up for us.” He takes the time while Miro is spreading lube over his finger’s to glance over to where Klinger and Janny are.

John is sat leaning back into the chair, one arm around Matty’s waist, the other hand is inside the front of Matty’s pants, sliding slowly up and down his cock, jacking him gently and slowly.

Esa flashes him a grin before turning his attention back to Miro, sliding his hands up Miro’s calves as Miro starts by sliding two finger’s into his ass.

“Two?” Esa grins at him.

“I’m easy,” Miro flashes a cheeky grin, which then morphs into an open mouth as the two fingers slip in to the first knuckle

“Fuck,” Esa murmurs appreciatively, watching Miro as he opens himself up with a practised hand, “You do this a lot?”

Miro grins at him again, “Only if you ask nicely,” he chirps, before distracting himself again with the brush of his finger’s against his prostate and a moan of pleasure escapes his lips.

“You’ll need three,” Esa tells him, glancing over his shoulder at Klinger for approval.

Miro nods, and adds a third, whimpering and shuddering just from the touch of his own fingers and Esa can’t help but slide his hands up and down the inside of Miro’s thighs.

“Fuck,” Miro whimpers, fitting his fingers as far up his ass as he can, “I want more.”

Esa grins, and leans over brushing a kiss to Miro’s cheek, “You want some cock?” He lets his teeth graze across his cheekbone, not a bite, just a hint of teeth.

“Fuck yes,” Miro tries to spread his legs further apart, “Please.”

“I want you to take Klinger for me, and maybe Janny too if you can,” his words are soft, his finger tips skating across Miro’s torso.

“Yes,” Miro hisses, “Yes,” he glances past Esa to look at Klinger lazily jacking Janny off on his lap.

“Ok,” Esa gives him one last kiss, this time softly on his lips before, standing up and turning to Klinger, “He’s all yours,” he grins at John.

“Up,” Klinger taps Janny on the thigh, taking his hand off Janny’s cock, making him stand up, “I want you naked too baby,” he presses a kiss to his temple.

Matty shucks his shirt and pants off with the efficiency of someone who takes his clothes off several times a day, before climbing onto the bed next to Miro, sliding his arms around Miro’s waist and pulling him into a kiss.

“Oh no,” Klinger laughs, dragging his own clothes off, “I didn’t tell you to do that.”

Matty flashes him a quick grin, before going back to doing exactly what he had been, utterly unperturbed by Klinger’s gentle chiding.

Klinger rolls his eyes, and then crawls over the two of them, grinning, “I want to fuck you,” he mutters into Miro’s neck, “You good to take my cock rookie?”

Miro nods enthusiastically.

“And I want you to suck off my boy while you do it.” He continues, lips trailing down Miro’s throat.

“Awesome,” Miro breathes softly his attention wavering from Janny to Klinger, and then back again as Janny pulls him close for more kisses.

“On your knees rookie,” Klinger grins, grabbing him by both hips and then pulling him around, shifting him until he’s on his knees. “Sit against the headboard babe,” he says softly to Mattias, before going back to getting Miro as he wants him.

Esa grabs a condom out of the box he’d packed in his suitcase and tosses it to Klinger before grabbing one for himself and heading back to where Roope had been lying on the bed, catching his breath. “Hey,” he whispers softly, nuzzling his nose into Roope’s cheek. “How are you doing?”

“Nervous,” Roope admits, “But not as much as I was.”

Esa grins, “I’m going to stretch you a bit more, ok?” he covers his fingers in more lube. His ministrations from earlier mean he can start with two fingers, sliding straight into Roope’s ass. “You’re doing so well,” he mutters, stretching him with his fingers, reaching up with his other hand to jack him off gently.

Roope whimpers slightly, turning his head to the side, where he gets greeted with the sigh of Miro, with Klinger fucking into his ass, Janny’s cock buried in his mouth.

“Fuck,” his eyes widen, “Yes,” he mutters, he can see how Miro is writhing in utter pleasure between the two of them, “Ok.” He turns back to Esa, “Fuck me.”

Esa grins at him, before reaching for the condom he’d grabbed and rolling it onto his cock, he takes a couple of moments to slick his cock with more lube, the last thing he wants is for this to be uncomfortable for Roope. The first attempt to push inside him is too tight, his cockhead slipping against Roope’s entrance a couple of times as he holds it steady to force it inside. “Relax for me,” he whispers nuzzling into Roope’s cheek, “This is easier if you work with me.”

Roope whimpers, but does as he’s told, and Esa manages to slip just the head of his cock inside his tight throbbing entrance before he stills.

“Fuck,” Roope mutters in English, eyes widening at Esa, “I can’t do this.”

Esa leans down to capture his lips in a soft kiss, “You’ve got this,” he murmurs, “I know you’ve got this.” His hands are steady on Roope’s hips, holding him still as Roope squirms, trying subconsciously to get away from Esa. Esa’s more used to being in the other position, so he tries to do exactly what he’d want if their positions were changed, rubbing soothing circles into Roope’s skin with his thumbs, “Just breath for me sweet,” he whispers, “Deep breaths, it gets easier.”

There are tears pricking at the corners of Roope’s eyes, but he’s doing as he’s told, shaky breaths being drawn in. Esa gives him a couple of moments to adjust, and then he’s pushing further in, slowly but steadily.

Roope whimpers again, but he can’t move in Esa’s firm grip, he tries to distract himself by looking over at Miro, but Miro is now pressed face down into the bed, Janny holding him down by the shoulder as Klinger grips his hips thrusting into him at a punishing pace.

“Eyes on me,” Esa reaches up to his chin, turning his head, “I’m nearly in,”

Roope nods, and tilts his head up, wordlessly begging for distracting kisses.

Esa is more than happy to comply, showering his mouth and face in kisses as he sinks the final inches of his cock in until he’s fully seated. “Ok now?”

Roope nods shakily, his words seem to have left him, and he’s so grateful that he has Esa doing this, because he has no doubt that he wouldn’t be able to understand any English at this point.

“I’ll give you a little moment,” Esa kisses him softly, “Then we go, ok?” It’s phrased as a question, but Esa’s not looking for an answer. He doesn’t need to wait as long as he plans to however, because as he’s holding himself there, resting on his elbows above Roope, Roope starts to shift a little underneath him, thrusting himself minutely back and forth on Esa’s cock.

Esa grins, pressing a biting kiss to his jaw, “Let me,” he murmurs before starting to thrust, he reaches down to cup his hands under Roope’s buttocks, tilting his hips upwards so he can get a better angle. When the head of his cock thrusts against Roope’s prostate the rookie lets out a wail and Esa can’t help but grin, biting more kisses along Roope’s neck. “You’re doing so well.”

“More,” Roope manages to mutter out, “More.”

Esa can’t stop grinning now, picking up the pace and fucking into his rookie with earnest. He’s focused soley on Roope but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t glance to the side when Klinger comes with a loud shout, emptying inside Miro, and he watches with delight as Klinger and Janny move around each other with the unspoken familiarity with which they always have around each other, swapping places, Janny easily pushing into Miro’s already open hole. It perhaps distracts him enough that Roope is swatting at him, whimpering for kisses and trying to fuck himself onto Esa’s cock when he looks back down at him.

“Sorry baby,” Esa whispers, kissing him in apology, before resuming his rhythm, this time with one hand wrapped loosely around Roope’s cock, not jerking him off, just giving him something to thrust against. It doesn’t take long, with the unfamiliar assault on his prostate as well as Esa’s hand around his cock, before Roope is shuddering and jerking underneath him.

“Go on,” Esa whispers, “Come for me baby,” he flashes him a filthy grin before adding, “I want to be covered in the come of a Dallas Star.”

That’s what drives Roope over the edge, coming with a punched out groan, spilling himself all over Esa’s pale stomach.

“Good,” Esa fucks him through it, pressing kisses to any inch of skin he can reach, “Well done baby.” He slows down as the last after shocks ripple through Roope’s body, fucking someone after they’ve come on their first time seems a little harsh to him, so he slips out, cock still hard and aching – this isn’t about him, it’s about Roope.

Roope lies there, eyes closed, breathing slowing down, a faint smile across his face.

“You’ve done so well baby,” Esa kisses him softly, rubbing his cock through the mess Roope has made of his own abs. They trade soft kisses for a moment, before they’re both distracted by a long stream of Swedish cursing, and turning to the side, they watch Janny, Klinger’s hand around his throat, emptying himself inside of Miro.

“Fuck.” Esa breathes softly, it’s certainly a sight to behold.

Klinger has one hand still on Janny’s neck, the other in his hair and he pulls him violently back, so his cock slides out of Miro with a loud pop.

Miro moans, eyes flickering over to Esa, “Please,” he whimpers softly, “I want to come.”

With a quick kiss to Roope’s temple, Esa crawls over to him, nuzzling into his cheek, “How do you want to come?”

“He’s your Rookie,” Klinger mutters from behind him, hand sliding down Esa’s spine, “We thought we’d leave his orgasm to you.”

Esa laughs, because that’s so Klinger, but keeps his eyes focused on Miro, “Do you want me too?” He asks, “I don’t want to push you, we don’t have that long before the next game.”

“Please.” Miro wriggles his hips, “I can take it, please, I want to come on your cock.”

Esa grins, and flips him onto his back, he prefers it this way, prefers to see their faces, even if the angle isn’t as good. His arms are starting to tire however, so he grabs some pillows to tilt Miro’s hips up, before putting on a fresh condom, and sliding inside him. There’s no resistance at all, he’s still covered in lube from Janny and Klinger, and they’ve fucked him loose.

“Christ,” Esa mutters, leaning down to capture Miro’s mouth in a kiss, “I won’t last long.”

“Touch me,” Miro begs, “I just need you to touch me.”

Esa grins at him, fucking into him a few times before he acquiesces, hand not too tight on Miro’s throbbing cock, he’s already been through so much, he doesn’t want to cause him pain at this point. “Go on,” he presses a kiss to the young man’s cheek, “Come for me rookie.”

Miro whines as he empties himself in Esa’s grip, his weak fucked hole fluttering around Esa’s cock as he does, and Esa knows he can take it, so he thrusts hurriedly and powerfully into him half a dozen times before he comes, filling the condom as he bites down on Miro’s shoulder as he does.

For a moment, there’s nothing but quiet panting in the room, until Klinger speaks in English, “Welcome to the NHL boys.”

Esa laughs, and debates throwing the used condom at him for half a second, but decides that’s a little gross, even for them. He pulls out of Miro, knotting the condom and throwing it in the trash, before standing on shaky legs. He lets Klinger pull him into a one armed embrace, his other hand still on the back of Janny’s neck.

“Good job rookie,” Klinger mutters quietly, pressing a kiss to Esa’s lips.

“Are you staying?”

Klinger shakes his head, “Not with this one,” he gestures to where Matty is staring blankly into middle distance, clearly out of it.

“Thank you,” Esa says softly, watching John pull his sweats on, before handing Matty his, “For being here.”

“Always,” John presses another kiss to his lips, before leading a dazed looking Janny back to their room.

Esa moves quickly to the bathroom, rinsing off his own stomach, before grabbing a couple of wash cloths for each of the rookies, before returning to the bedroom. When he’s handing them the cloths, he grabs each of them a bottle of water from the fridge, before climbing into the bed between the two of them.

“You’re staying here tonight,” he tells them, wrapping an arm around each of them as he snuggles under the covers.

“I don’t think I can move.” Roope answers honestly, leaning against Esa’s shoulders.

Miro laughs, “I know I can’t move,” he grins, pressing a kiss to Esa’s cheek.

Esa reaches over to flick out the light, before lying back on the pillows and pulling each of the rookies against his side, grinning as they curl easily against him. “You did well,” he says softly, pressing a kiss to Roope’s forehead, “You both did well.”

“I liked it.” Miro grins at him, pulling him in for a kiss.

“It wasn’t so bad,” Roope agrees grudgingly.

That startles a laugh out of Esa, and he finds himself agreeing with Roope, it had gone better than he’d feared. “Well,” he breathes out softly, glancing at each of them in the darkness, “Welcome to the show boys.”


End file.
